WhenWeMet
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: "How can I fall in love with a 3rd year girl that dosen't even know me."I was pacing around the room with a glass in my hand. "How can I let this happen to me.You are such a fool Severus for putting your self in this position." My whole body was shaking I need to stop this soon.I was so weak at.I was better than this or was it that I was getting old.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is she", I said to a group of girls that looked at me and started to walk away. The women that I was referring to was an old woman with dark green cloaks. I looked around to see all the kids looking at me and laughing. I knew that i wasn't wearing any robes. I started to walk to the end of the group which was two flights of stairs down.

"Loser"

"Freak"

"Slut"

A single tear slid down my face. I moved my hand as fast as I could, but i knew that some people saw.

"We're ready for you now," came the voice that I was talking about. She had on a pointed hat and she seemed to have authority about herself. I knew that I was going to like her. As I entered what they call the "Great Hall", I became breathless. The ceiling looked endless mimicking the sky outside. There were candles hovering over the tables and they seemed to never melt.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts," said an old man in light blue robes. His hair was white, he continued to talk but I was distracted by all the things that caught my eyes. I looked at the teachers, they all seemed welcoming, but one of the men wore black cloaks,his hair was soft and what I could see his eyes were features were hard and looked striked.I wonder'but what would I know about whose cute and who's not.I smilied to myself for thinking such things.

"Well lets begin with the sorting ceramony...Oh to those wondering my name is Professor Dumbledore."As he spoke I could have sworn that he was talking to started to call names from what seem by last name."Stephanie Melendez"It finally hit me were I was the people turned their heads to see made a small path for me to I finally stood at the steps the old women removed the hat and let me the hat was place on my head.

It seem that the silence would go on forever,but when the hat finally spoke it made me began"You are very starege.I have never have seen a witch or wizard not be sorted into a brave,smart,trustworthy,and good with your wits,but were to put you...were do you want to be."It took me some time to I had no idea were to go."I don't know."Was all I said."Well if I don't know and you don't know...you are not going to be sorted in to a house."My heart sunk if I couldn't be in a house then I would have to leave.I took of the hat and started to go down the stairs,but someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me was .He led me behind the long table were all the teachers a small door,we went through it and ended up in a small the walls were covered by book shelves filled with books,some were covered in dust while others weren't.A fire that was in between two book shelves lit the small room with a red floor was made up of what seem to be a black were about 10 armchairs forming a some-what big O with a coffee table in the middle.

"Why don't you wait here while I go and announce dinner."All I gave was a slight I heard the door click I fell to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest and let silent tears slide down my cheeks.I was like that for what seem to be about a the teachers came my knees were all wet.I didn't even bother to get up or to wipe my tears came to me and helped me up to my feet."When should I go hoome."came my hard and emotionless voice,all the teachers were stun to hear me speak as was I."You are not going anywhere my we need to do is find a place to stay"said Professor Dumbldore."But were...may I add can we put her."said the women that was the one to put the hat on was old and had her hair in a pointed hat gave her the feel of a which you would see in a costume robes were dark green with black lace covering it all."I'm not sure Proffesor McGonagall.I know that i can think of something simple,but yet floor."The room stayed silent...it was eating me alive."so what do you know why the hat did what it did."Isaid,but no one mabey she can be in my 's just a hat."said McGonagall.

"Well Aldus can she or not."she spoke again when all the old man do was walk to and arm-chair and look at gaze was sharp and seem to burn I could do was shift my weight to one foot or the was about 5 minutes when any thing happen."Severus how big are the dungeon"he said and before anyone spoke I screamed."WHAT WHY I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE I DON'T DESERVE THAT!"My breathing was quick and I thought that I was going to pass and put a arm around me and said in a soft voice "Don't worry he is not won't have to sleep in a dungeon."I nodded allitel hole romm was looking at me some with pity and others with pride."She's right I was just going to fix it and put in a few come on and come see how its done"


	2. Chapter 2

Snape Prov:)

I pitied the poor girl.I don't know why,but when I saw her I saw myself."Dear god Severus are you even paying is a girl who has not been placed in a house and you just sit there and say nothing."said the voice of my very old college were siting in front of the headmasters desk and Minerva was standing flaring her arms in the air as if to swat a site was very amusing,but I knew it was I stood up and began to walk away.I could hear the shouts from Minerva,but what did shocked me was that there was no response from Dumbuldore.

I found it odd because he always has some thing to say,but not this for now I walked to my I descended deeper into the lower floors of the castle the light was beginning to fade so I took out my wand a muttered "_Lumus"_I stood there to let my eyes adjust to the white light.I could all ready hear the paintings begin to start to wake."Put that dam light out some of us like sleep."said an old man in bright green robes that was sitting in a throne."O shut up you.I need the light to see"I said with the much annoyance that I could muster...I started to walk again.I heard the painting trow insults at me for not turning off my light,but when I was at my class room door I looked down the hallway that leaded to the dungens.I stood there waiting for something I don't know what.I shook my head and went in to the class room ready to call it a night

* * *

Stephanie Prov:)

So I sat there in my now new tears sliding down my was the worst feeling in the world to know that no ones on your side to lend a mother was a drunk like my father so I was hit by both for no reason I was laugh at by every one,and now that I know that there are more people like me I was hoping tobe I was I lied on the bed that was made for me and I cried myself to sleep finally took night mares began.

_I was walking down a long hallway and the only light that was shone was a flickering candle at the far end of the hall way.I knew what was at the end I tried to stop and turn it was as if I was no longer in control of my body I was finally at the end of the hallway a group of people were lined up all wearing white the began to walk and started to talk."Your mother was drunk because of one will love should kill your self."And the last person to break me down was my was tall and bald with glasses skin was a tan when he would beat me I always loved was always there when I wanted to talk to would never judge me."Your a disgrace I wish that you were never yet there you are a weak stupid girl with nothing to live know what you should make a noose and hang your self." That was my breaking point and I felt as if something in me just snap.I knew that I was better than what they all with all my will power I scream at the top of my lungs."YOUR WRONG I AM WROTH SOMETHING AND I WILL BE LOVED EVEN IF IT MEANS THERE NOT MY AGE I WILL SHUT YOU ALL UP AND MAKE SOMETHING OF MY SELF."_

I woke up when a small figure was on my bed shaking eyes finally adjusted I saw a big head with tennis-ball size eyes there were dark green wore what seem to be pillow I was able to get all the sleep out of my finally hit me there was a wried creäture on top of me and I wasn't doing anything about when I was on my feet with a sharp pain that was now on my head."I'm so sorry miss I was sent here to wake you and tell you that in two hours you will begin you classes."I stood there still trying to process the events that a huge rumble came from stomach then I remember that I didn't even eat for the past the I came closer to the creäture and told it in a very small voice "Are you able to bring me some food.I'm very hungry." It gave me a big smile and said "O yes miss Cat is here to sever you what do you wish to eat this morning."I thought a moment but,I couldn't think of what to eat so I said the next big thing"Well you can surprise me I can't think of anything right now."It left with a very low bow and with a loud crack."_how did I stay asleep with such a loud noise."_I went down the hall and turned left to the bathroom.I was small With little cube in the corner with clear glass to show stainless steel shower head with nobs that were the same walls were white with a floating a mirror and sink.I looked at it and saw a big brown eyes and hair that was one shade lighter than my skin was tan so it made all my features stand out like my rosy lips and sharp round cheek bones.I turned on the water and let steam build on the mirror.I took off my cloths and made sure that I had a towel I stepped in a began to take a shower

* * *

Snape Prov:)

I stood in the front of the desk of the Headmaster."So would you be able to take this student to get her robes during the weekend."I stood there enrage that he would want to take my weekend away from me."No I will not give up my day just cause some stupid little girl who is not able to afford for her self."He knew that I was not going to change my sighed and said in a calm voice that he knew that I hated."Severus alright, you win you don't ned to take the girl anywhere during the weekend."I was shocked ,but I didn't let it show.I tok a small bow and bid my good-bye to Albus and left.I wounder who he's going to make take the little old brat to Diagon Ally on Saturday.

When I finally got to my class a wiped out my wand to straightened out all the desk and pulled out the cauldrons.I sat in my desk and called to my house elf."CAT" I waited a minute,but she didn't come."CAT" I said again."I'm sorry master Snape I was helping young Miss Stephanie." "_OOOO I'm going to have aword with albus"_


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Prov:)

So I sat there in the class that I was going to have for the rest of the was called Transfiguration it sounded fun I couldn't wait to get was a girl who sat next to me with black hair and blue had her back to me and seemed that she was looking around the was somewhat round and made of furniture that was in the room were the desk and book desks seemed to be made of oak wood just like the book shelves that were filled with books and some empty desk that was in the front was filled with a cage that sat in the corner of it and on top of it sat a grey Manecoon."Hey my name is Mary I'm in Slytherin." I turned around to see the girl who was sitting next to me have her hand out to me as if she wanted me to shake it."_What the...I never get talked to by anyone wow I hope she can be my friend."_ With a new-found confidence that I didn't know where it came from I shook her hand with a smile on my face."Well hello my name is Stephanie." I looked at her and saw that she was in her school rodes.I looked down at my self to see what I was in a t-shirt with the saying _When god made me he was just showing off _and faded bluejeans."I love your are so lucky that you don't have to our stupid school robes."

"Ya I know,but I have a feeling that the teachers are going to start to complain."

"The teacher that I'm positive won't like what you wearing is the Potions Master I think his name is Snap no-no wait Snape yup that's kids say that he's the meanest one in the school."

It took me some time o think of what to say to her so we could still talk."When do you have him." I asked out of curiosity hoping that I would have at least one other class with her."_Look at your self so desperate to have a friend you don't need anyone to be nice to 's been like this for you whole life so get over it." _Mary went though her bag and took out so many thing out of 5 quills and 4 ink I think were about 10 roles of saw me looking at them and said."If you want some take some my mom said that I don't need all I can always asked for some more from my parents." I nodded and said thank you and took 2 of each and put the bag that I saw in my room in the dungens.I slowly put the bag down ans turn to face her when she reached over me and got my bag and went though it I tried to take it back,but she had already got what she wanted my scedual."Sorry about that.I just wanted to if we have another class together."

She looked at it and a huge smile started to creep on her face."What...why are you looking at me like that." "We have the same classes." I was still a little confused untill it hit me.

"Cool what does it mean."

"That now I don't have to make any more friends."

I was so happy that I had a 's in all my leaned into me and gave me a big hug."Alright students settle is Transfiguration and my name is professor every one take out your books for this class and a roll of parchment." I slowly rose my hand to tell her that it didn't have any of my books today."Yes,Mrs..." "Melendez" I said in returned to her. "What do you need." I was a little scared to speak so in a very soft voice I said "I don't have a book for this class." remarkably she heard me and nodded and said. "Alright maybe the girl next to you can share hers with you for the time being." I nodded and turn to Mary who was already puting her book in the middle of our desk we started to read.

_Chapter 1 _

_How_ _to change an animal into kitchen ware_

* * *

Snape Prov :)

"Come in." said the a cool and calm voice.I opened the door to see the headmaster strapping a letter on his pet turned to face me and when he did the animal catched on fire."Hello Severus,what can I help you with today on this wonderful day." There it was again that stupid twinkle in his was up to something I just knew it,but what was it."I'm a little concerned on how your helping ." I said." O. hows that Severus I see nothing wrong with helping a know that help will always be giving at Hogwarts too"

"The ones that need it.I know,but why did you have to give her my house dosen.t need one I demand that you tell that brat that I don't want her to use my elf." The room stayed silent for a long time.I was sure that I was not going to have my way with argument. "You know Severus that I see a lot of you in her.I was surprise that you haven't even seen that you talk to her a little I'm sure that you become great friends,but since she is a student I would say that you give her time." said Dumbuldore.

"Why are you telling me this I don't need anyone,even a you see is nocens so please give me back my house elf." I walked to the door 1,why would he say I need a friend at this point in my life.I know that I'm going to die alone with no family and I was find with that.I walked down the hall to my class ready to get my anger on my frist class of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape Prov:)

"Will you shut up Melendez I'm trying to teach a class that you are to work or I will give you detention for the month." It was the last class of the day and I had to ended it with this stupid girl trying to make herself into the class clown."I wasn't talking at all Sir."said Melendez."Are you talking back to I said to stop it seems that I'm going to have to give you detention anyway.I want you in my class room at better not be late."  
"But Sir I have homework to do today."  
"I do not care and if you are late I will Make sure that you stay even longer than what I said."  
The room was silent and all the students had their eyed on sat there with quill in her hand writing the essay that I made then do on the properties of wolfsbane.I was expecting her to cry after I humiliated her in front of the class and yet she acts like nothing happen I was matter I do not need to care what is going on in her bell rang and every one started to I thought that every one was gone I turned to the small desk in the back and took out a glass of fire whisky,but then I heard a small voice like a whisper so soft that I barely could hear it.

"Sir I know what I did was wrong,but I was hoping that I could serve my detention now and not at night cause a lot of my teachers gave homework." I turned around sure to hide the glass of hard liquor back in the desk. "And why should I do that .Give me a good reason and then I will see if can change my mind." I slowly walked to eyes looking at her face to see any she saw what I was doing she looked into my eyes stood up straiter and gave a determine expression. "Well I think as a student I should be allowed to have the time to do all the work that is asked of me and if you give me detention then I won't have the time to my work.I hope you do understand.' There I was standing there trying to see if I could intimidate her and I seems the nothing was having effect."So be it.I wan't you to start to clean the you are finished I want you to sort out the potions cabinet." I left to room and entered my study hoping the girl didn't make any noise.

So I sat there and began to read a book called "The Enemy" I was surprise to see that I was very enticed by the book,but when I was about to begin to read I hear a loud crash as if glass hit the floor.I started to walk to the when I hear Melendez use a word that I would never thought a child should use."Mrs Melendez I think that if you are going to use that type of words say it-" I stop when I saw what happen she was on the floor with her hand dripping blood and on the floor was a shattered glass bowl with beet roots scattered all round the floor. "What are you doing I said to clean then get the floor dirty and blood all over the an idiot would know that." As I spoke I was kneeling down to see the damage done.

"For you information I'm very smart for my age." She replied. "So you are a know-it-all." I spoke with a hard tone not in the mood to argue with her." "If I was a know-it-all I would not be here now would I." I looked at her a gave a venoms looked and she fell silent.I pulled out my wand and clean the floor with one I was done I looked to see which hand was hurt and it was the right was cradled in her chest so I slowly took her hand and check where a few shards of glass in her palm.I slow started to pull them out to make sure I did no more damage to her.I could hear her wince even when I touch the glass. "How did this happen to you." I asked to see if I could take her mind of the pain. "Well I tried to make it float,but when I got to the middle of the room I got distracted and it like exploded I tried to chach it,but it seem that instead of helping I made it worse." She gave me a small smile and somehow my heart started to race.I never felt this way in a long time and now I'm speechless and don't know what to say to her.

"_How is this happening to me she is a kid I'm her teacher nothing is happening I don't need to worry just stay calm and see if this will end soon and if not you don't need to talk to her in any way only in class."._

* * *

Stepha Prov:)

The pain in the being was stung then it seem that the cut didn't know what to do.I was on the floor bleeding like a mad man,and Snape seem to have done this a million times,but when he took my hand it seem to take the pain away.I looked at my palm to see that every time he took out a shard of glass it would bleed even more."Why has it not stop bleeding Severus." The name came out of me even before I could stop my self.I was surprise that I even remembered his name only time I heard that name was when I was almost half scared to death of thinking that I was going to have to sleep in the dungeons. "Excuse me I don't think that you should be calling a teacher by their frist name I see it very rude" I nodded and looked at my hand it was heald I gave my thanks and started to clean the room,but Snape grabed my shoulder and took my bag and lead me to the door I turned around,but he already slamd the door.


End file.
